Red or Pale?
by WelpThisIsAName
Summary: Gamzee needs to teach Karkat a thing or two about self pailing.
1. Chapter 1

Karkat blushed as Gamzee teased his nook. He didn't know why he thought this was a good idea but here he was, on Gamzee's lap with his pants off. Gamzee was smiling all goofy and shit.

"Gam, are you sure you're 100% okay with this? I mean, it's not really what moirails do." Karkat blushed.

"It's all motherfucking fine bro. I know we are as pale as snow. You just need a little help and knowledge on some miraculous self pailing." Gamzee said as he massaged Karkat's hips.

"Okay just… don't make fun of me asshole. I've never done this before." Karkat blushed more and put his trust in him moirail's hands.

"Don't motherfucking worry Karbro." Gamzee gave him a pale kiss on the cheek. He pulled Karkat's red boxers down and cupped his ass. "Damn, you got a miraculous ass bro."

"Shut up!" Karkat blushed more and looked away.

Gamzee chuckled and moved a hand to tease Karkat's nook. "Don't you all up and worry bro. I'm just letting you know. Now think about your motherfucking flush crush."

Karkat shivered and hugged Gamzee. Think about his flush crush? John, that stupid god damn human. He was your flush crush. "J-John."

"Yeah, pretend he's touching you here." Gamzee smirked and gently pushed his finger into Karkat's nook.

Karkat gasped and whined a bit. "F-fuck Gamzee. John would b-be more gentle."

"Sorry best friend." Gamzee gave Karkat a pale kiss on the cheek.

Gamzee gently pushed his finger in and out of Karkat's nook until his bulge came out. He heard Karkat's moans in his ear and he would be lying if he didn't think it was sexy as hell. Karkat tried to muffle his moans by biting Gamzee's shirt. He tugged on it as he rocked back into Gamzee's finger. Gamzee pushed in another finger, making Karkat gasp and moan. Gamzee pumped his fingers faster into Karkat and curled them. He smirked when Karkat tensed and a loud moan escaped his lips. Gamzee avoided that spot purposely to teased Karkat.

Karkat whined. "Pl-please, again! God Gamzee for fucks sake don't tease me!"

Gamzee bit his lip when he heard his name come from Karkat's mouth. He was supposed to be thinking about John. Gamzee pressed into that spot again, making Karkat moan out his name again. Motherfuck, did that sound amazing.

"G-Gamzee, I can't. Fuck~ I can't th-think about John. All I smell is you and-fuck your fingers~" Karkat said through his moans.

Gamzee stopped for only a second before he smirked and kept going. "It's okay motherfucker. I got you."

Gamzee pushed his fingers in deeper, making Karkat scream in pleasure. He added a third finger and Karkat whined. He kept mumbling about how it felt good with a mix of curses in there. Gamzee didn't think he could see his pale bro in such a red way but he definitely did now. He felt his own bulge coming out and wiggle in his pants. He thrust his fingers faster into Karkat. Karkat keened and moaned as he clung to Gamzee.

"Fu-ck. G-Gam ahh~ Please, make meee cum!" Karkat moaned out more.

Gamzee growled and used his other hand to stroke Karkat's bulge. "Cum motherfucker."

Karkat bucked into Gamzee's hand then back down onto his Gamzee's fingers. He tangled his hands into Gamzee's hair and pulled him into a deep kiss. Gamzee thrust his fingers deeper into Karkat. Karkat pulled away from the kiss to scream out Gamzee's name. He released onto Gamzee's shirt and his hand. Gamzee let Karkat ride out his orgasm before his pulled fingers out. Karkat patted and lay his head on Gamzee's shoulder.

"G-Gamzee… Th-Thank you." Karkat smiled and kissed Gamzee's neck gently as he purred.

Gamzee was trying to relax and just held Karkat. "No problem Karbro." He shivered at the kiss. He really didn't want to push himself on Karkat. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. He didn't want to fuck this up.


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat was purring and chirping. He felt like he was on cloud 9. He knew that this looked and seemed very red but he also knew that Gamzee knew this wasn't. Everything was going to be alright. Karkat relaxed and sat on Gamzee's lap before tensing. Gamzee's bulge was wiggling frantically under his pants.

Karkat blushed and looked at Gamzee. "G-Gamzee?"

"Sorry Karkat. You were just so motherfucking miraculous." Gamzee blushed and looked away. "You should go back to your room Karbro. I don't think I can handle myself much longer."

Karkat stood on wobbly legs before lowering himself down to the floor. "You helped me so I should help you back."

Karkat loosened Gamzee's pants enough to take out his bugle. He blushed at the sight of it. "Jesus fuck."

Gamzee looked down at Karkat. "You don't gott-aah!"

Karkat stroked it experimentally and licked it slowly. He's never done this obviously but he thinks he can figure it out. Gamzee's breath hitched as Karkat licked and kissed along his bulge. Karkat didn't know how he was going to even try to fit this thing in his mouth, but he was going to try. He brought the tip into his mouth and started to suck gently. He took more in slowly. Gamzee gripped his seat tightly as to not force Karkat's head down.

"M-mother fuck.. Ngh-Karkat don't fucking tease~" Gamzee managed out.

Karkat looked at up at him and blushed. Gamzee was panting and drooling a little. His eyes were hazed with lust and it honestly turned Karkat on. Karkat felt his own bulge coming back out and whined around Gamzee's bulge. He took more into his mouth and sucked harder. He rubbed his tongue along the underside of the bulge as he bobbed his head.

Gamzee couldn't believe his pale bro was okay with this but he wasn't going to complain. It felt amazing and Kakat looked sexy as fuck sucking him off. Gamzee watched as Karkat moved a hand to stroke his own bugle. Mother of fucks, Karkat was getting turned on by sucking his bulge. Gamzee was going to lose it. He reached up and pushed Karkat down further onto his bulge. Karkat gagged a bit but didn't pull away. Karkat moaned around Gamzee's length. He was about to cum again but he wanted to make Gamzee cum first. Luckily, Gamzee was about to lose it. He growled and gripped Karkat's hair tightly. Karkat moaned at the slight pain and tried to take more of Gamzee into his mouth. Gamzee grunted and pushed Karkat down further as he released into his mouth.

Karkat closed his eyes as he tried to swallow all of Gamzee's cum but some leaked out of his mouth and down his chin. Karkat released all over himself with a muffled cry. Gamzee panted and pulled Karkat off his bulge and looked down at him. Motherfuck, he looked miraculous. Karkat's eyes were glazed over as he panted. His mouth and chin had purple genetic material dripping down and his lower half was covered in his own genetic material.

"Motherfucking miracles." Gamzee muttered to himself.


End file.
